The Day She Slipped Away
by angelfishlex
Summary: We all know what happened when Raoul visited Christine's grave at the end of 'POTO'. What about the Phantom? What was he thinking when he payed tribute to his beloved Angel of Music? INCLUDES SPOILERS and this is a one-shot!


**Hello! This is my first 'Phantom of the Opera' story. To be honest, I apoligize if this fic seems rushed, and it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope you enjoy, nonetheless.**

**I DO NOT own the song 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. I am just pretending for this story that the Phantom wrote it in honor of Christine.**

_The Phantom's POV:_

The dark, gray cemetery gates loomed over me as I walked through them in the freezing snow. My hands grasped around the black cloak shielding me from the icy wind blowing toward my internally crippled body.

As much as I loathed coming to this miserable location, only one reason remained in my mind for traveling away from my destroyed home that continued to lie in dreadful debris…

Christine Daae', the love of my life that never came to be…

She was my purpose for doing all the sinful things I had commited all those years ago.

Memories flooded through me as I recalled the experieces, both intense and melancholy, I had shared with the most wonderful woman that had ever blessed the bleary and troubled world with her angelic prescence.

The night I had taken her to my lair in order to show her the world as she'd never seen it…

When she fainted after I presented her the mannequin bride I created for her… How I had always longed to hold her in my arms as I did that fateful night…

My black heart had longed to show Christine how much I cared and desired for the succession of the Opera Populaire's _true _star. She had felt so warm and soft as I cradled the unconcious beauty in my arms that evening…

The night we sang 'Point of No Return' together in front of the entire opera house…

It was the last night I would attempt to show her how I really, truly felt about her.

Christine's lovely voice echoed in my thoughts as I walked through the deseted graveyard. My hands grasped around a scarlet red rose, a satin ribbon and a sparkling diamong ring tied upon the evergreen stem.

Tears began flowing down my face, threatening to freeze over my already icy skin.

Finally, I arrived to the tombstone I had been looking for. Carefully reading the words carved on the stone, I slowly placed the rose at the grave's base.

_Christine Daae'_

_The Vicomtess de Chagny_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_1854-1917_

Below me, my knees became weak as I fell to the ground to kneel on them. Choking back a sob, I raised my gloved hand and traced my fingers across Christine's name engraved on the tombstone.

"Christine…I love you."

The day she slipped away was the day the music of the night disappeared forever.

Slowly raising myself to stand on my feet, I reluctantly turned away from her gravesite, trudging back to my lair that was the only home I had ever known.

As I walked away, a strange feeling of inspiration flowed through me. Lyrics of Christine's death sung themselves in my head. At last, I came to the ultimate conclusion…

Tonight, I would compose the perfect song of sadness for my love, to worship and honor this angel one last time before I die alone in my black despair.

Christine Daae' would always be remembered in my heart and soul.

Never will she be forgotten…

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, its so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Because I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake-up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_Because I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same…_

_I miss you…_


End file.
